


满月·上

by AlohaKiseki



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaKiseki/pseuds/AlohaKiseki
Summary: All along I believed I would find you.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	满月·上

-ATTENTION-

AU，双吸血鬼  
后期含83，其他成员随机掉落  
世界观是架空的，所提及的事情与现实无关。  
美好属于他们，OOC属于我

00

吸血鬼，一个自诩被诅咒的种族。

在一部分吸血鬼还未进化到更高层次的血族之时，他们又是畏惧阳光，畏惧人类为了驱赶他们而准备的一切，又是被诅咒永生于世间，阅尽沧海桑田。

直至其中一部分吸血鬼向更高层次进化，他们不必要再像曾经那样做多有顾忌的野兽，他们不再惧怕阳光，不用再逃避大蒜和十字架，在人类之中能极好地掩藏自己。

但改变不了骨子里对鲜血的追求。

从这个种族出现开始，他们一直为了人类鲜血而猎杀。

直到一百多年前，最先出现了两个“异类”，不只是低等的吸血鬼，就连自诩高人一等的血族都将这两个特立独行的血族男人视为叛徒。

他们声称自己是“素食者”，从今往后不会再猎食人类的鲜血，而是用其他的动物代替。

许多血族自然是看不起这种放弃人类鲜血的行为的，但似乎存在某种效应，自他们起“素食”之风后，越来越多的“素食主义者”在种族中出现。

但据说，最初成为素食者的两个血族，不久后他们便因为争执而大打出手，两败俱伤，分开以后老死不相往来，再也没有交集，也没有同族知道他们的去向。

至此，让不少血族唏嘘不已。

01

那是一个再平常不过的下午。

送走值班时间内的最后一位病人，李赫宰松了口气，坐在椅子上放松自己。他在这家私人诊所上班，常客非富即贵，都是些挑剔而懒得光顾公立医院的主。

曺圭贤推门进来的时候，李赫宰已经在椅子上放空了不知道多久了。

“不下班你在这里发什么呆？”说话间他就已经把身上的风衣换成了白大褂。

“呀，说什么平语，没大没小。”李赫宰这才回过神来，挥起一巴掌作势要打在向自己靠近的曺圭贤身上。

被指控“没大没小”的曺圭贤不卑不亢，“咱俩都活了这么长时间了，还分什么大小啊。”

“1886年还是比1888年大。”严格的李医生如是说。

曺圭贤懒得跟他在这个问题上纠缠，很快就转移了话题：“哪来的血腥味？你这一顿闻着舒坦吗？”

李赫宰懒得看他，整理桌上的东西就脱下白大褂换回了自己的外套，“不舒坦，你试试闻多一会儿这味道的血，胃口都没了。是一个小少爷，跟人打架被打中了鼻子，鼻血止不住。”

曺圭贤眯起眼睛，道：“这莫非......就是金钱的铜臭味？”

李赫宰没打算继续跟他开玩笑，丢下等待第一位病人上门的曺圭贤就下班了。

哪知他才刚推开诊所的门，就有一个人撞在他身上，猝不及防撞得他一下懵住，心想是哪个碰瓷的，就听到对方那里传来一句不清不楚的“抱歉”，似乎撞上自己的人也是迷糊的。

再抬头一看，李赫宰只看见撞了自己的那人匆匆离开的背影，看上去有点头重脚轻，步伐不太稳当。

“醉鬼吗......”不明不白就挨了一顿撞的李赫宰拍了拍自己身上并不存在的灰尘，自认倒霉地低声喃喃。

低头一看，刚才撞到自己的人还掉了钱包，李赫宰叹气，这会儿人都没影了还跟他落下这么个麻烦。

李赫宰捡起地上的钱包，抬手拍掉刚才沾上的灰，下意识地望了望周围，这才带着一丝莫名的心虚打开了钱包。

我只不过是看看钱包里有没有能找到失主的证件之类的......他这么跟自己说。

首先映入眼帘的是好几张纸币，接着是整齐放着的银行卡、公交卡，最后他看见皮夹外露出的那一行“住民登记证”的字，于是抽出来看看失主是何人。

当他看见证件上的照片时，整个人都愣在了原地。早已失去温度将近一百年的身体仿佛更加冷了，就连不再跳动的心脏也像中枪一样传来令他全身紧绷的疼痛。

他的眼神停在那张小小的证件照上，许久都未流转，每一下眼神都像在临摹那人的脸庞，一笔一画，一笔一画地重新画进记忆里，让那个人又开始淡出记忆的脸庞再次深刻起来。

不死心一般，李赫宰转眼去看证件上所写的姓名，不论是那三个韩语字母还是汉字，都分明写着——

“李东海”。

他甚至还看了身份证的号码，代表生日的那一串数字是861015。

巧合吗？

李赫宰没法说服自己。

一样的样貌，一样的姓名，就连生日都一样，可他会是自己认识的那个李东海吗？

可是......如果是他认识的那个李东海，或许早就成为地底下的枯骨了，怎么还会活生生地出现在他面前？

若不是呢？这样惊人的巧合，李赫宰又不能心安理得地说服自己。

除非......

李赫宰心中闪过一个荒唐的想法，但很快又苦涩地否认了。

心思重重地回到西区别墅的家里时，已经是饭点了。

李赫宰一进门就看见家里的大哥哥在来来回回地忙碌，一看就知道他又用打扫卫生来减压了。不过李赫宰现在心里乱，没有别的心思匀出来去管他哥。

朴正洙见他神情有点恍惚，跟平时回家时分明不是一个样，于是按停了手上的吸尘器，带着年长者的关切问：“赫宰呀，你怎么了？有心事？”

李赫宰被朴正洙问得回过神，下意识抓紧了放在风衣口袋里的钱包。

“没啊......哥你怎么又在打扫？”李赫宰不想被朴正洙瞧出异状，甩出下一句转移话题。

朴正洙微笑着，嘴角露出小小的梨涡，耸耸肩，他自己也不知道该回答什么理由，就是想就去做了。

“我带回了新的血包，你要是饿了就去冰箱里拿吧。”朴正洙看着李赫宰上楼的身影，补充道。

“好。”李赫宰不忘做出回应。

李赫宰又在发呆。

他坐在自己的床上，再次从钱包里拿出了那张身份证，手指在证件照上徐徐摩挲了许久。

照片里的人长得十分英俊，柔软的黑发顺垂着，漂亮的猫咪唇微勾，做出一个好看的微笑，第一眼就让人非常喜爱。

终于李赫宰下定决心命令自己不要再去想了，准备把身份证塞回钱包里的时候，又注意到了钱包透明夹层里的一张字条。

李赫宰拿出字条细看一眼，发现是一串电话号码，并且在角落标注了3个英文字母。

LDH。

他犹豫了一阵，还是拿出了手机按下了字条上的电话号码，又再犹豫了一阵，紧张得有些发颤的手指按下的拨出的键上。

就在李赫宰认为对方不会接听的时候，电话通了。

02

李东海有气无力地趴在餐桌上，嘴巴含着吸管慢慢地吸着血包里的血液。

他哥一边收拾着刚才被喝干净的空血包，一边不知疲惫地跟他唠叨：“李东海，你还知道早点回来？你要是晕在大街上被人送走，现在就已经是实验室里的标本了。”

李东海自认倒霉。

他本来今天要进行户外拍照的，结果粗心带了没有充满电的相机出门，还没拍多久就耗尽电量罢工了，他没有办法，只能自己在大街小巷里多逛了好几圈，盘算着下次户外拍照一定要去哪些个地方补回来，结果差点忽略了自己空腹的饥饿感。离他本应定期饮血的日子已经多了几天了，半路上，多日没有被血液滋润的身体很快就陷入了异常，他有点控制不住晕晕沉沉的身体，还不小心撞到了人。

还弄丢了自己的钱包。公交的士一律行不通，后来还是撑着最后一丝清醒给申东熙打了电话。

他本来千叮嘱万叮嘱千万别把这事告诉他希澈哥，结果申东熙挂了电话后当场就跟身边的金希澈讲了，金希澈急得抓起人就上车踩油门，催得申东熙几乎要开出一路超速开罚单的气势，这才赶到李东海在的地方，把他领回家。

李东海被金希澈念得头都疼了，这时金厉旭在他旁边的座位坐下，他试图转移一下注意力，不要老听着金希澈的话，就说：“厉旭啊，我钱包掉了。”

“又掉了？”金厉旭扭头看他，眼神里没有多大的惊讶。

李东海多多少少从那个“又”字里读出了为什么他没多惊讶。

下一秒金厉旭就把手搭在李东海肩上，道：“哥，我担心你再像上次那样丢三落四地搞丢钱包，事先在你的钱包里放了写着你电话号码的字条，如果有好心人捡到，说不定会给你打电话呢？”

李东海刚想说，真有人这么好会拾金不昧，还会发现钱包里夹带的字条吗？

他还没开口，桌上的手机就响了，屏幕上显示的是一个未知电话。

李东海愣了一下，回头看了一眼身旁的弟弟，对方接收到他的视线，有点得意地向他挑了挑眉，估计是在说：“你看，我没说错吧。”

李东海将信将疑地盯了金厉旭一会儿，才转头去拿桌子上的手机，接通。

“喂，请问是哪位？”虽然不确定电话那头是否真的是捡到自己钱包的人，但他还是保持了基本的礼貌。

电话那头沉默了几秒，才传来声音：“请问......是李东海......先生吗？”

意识更快地做出了判断，虽然听筒里传出的声音有些失真了，但他还是觉得对方的声音非常熟悉，“我是。”

“今天下午，在路边......我们有撞见过，你记得吗？你还落下了钱包。”

那确实是“撞”见了。李东海通话间还分了一个眼神给金厉旭，没想到真的有人拾金不昧还打电话找他了。

“啊......是被你捡到了吗？真是万幸，那我该怎么找你拿呢？”

对方比刚开始沉默了更长的时间，似乎在艰难地做着什么决定，李东海也没有催促，静静地举着耳边的电话，等对方的回复。

“或许......我们可以约在某个地方见面，面对面交还挺保险的不是吗？”

李东海没有多想，非常爽快地同意了对方的提议。

“这周六下午两点半，在××街的Haru&one day——一家咖啡厅见面，可以吗？”

跟他一样，这次对方也很快同意了他的提议。

那一头，挂了电话的李赫宰再次失神，他想，如果他还是人类的话，现在一定是心跳加速、呼吸急促的。

即便通过电话传来的声音略有点失真，但他很肯定，那就是李东海的声音。

很多年前，他所认识的那个李东海。

李赫宰转向自己的书桌，他拉开抽屉，那里面空空的，只放着一本看上去就很有年代的笔记本，皮质的外壳包着里面有点泛黄变皱的纸张，他解开了外面的一圈红绳，翻开的第一页，就夹着一张被保存的很好的旧照片。

只有不同深浅的黑白灰的照片上，他和另一个男孩亲昵地靠在一起，眉眼含笑地看着镜头，身边的男孩更是毫不忌讳地挽着他的手臂，侧着头靠在了他的肩膀上。

他翻过那张照片，照片背后写着两行字，墨迹稍微有些模糊，但并不难看出上面写了什么。

“李赫宰 李东海 1902”

而那上面，是李东海亲手写下的话。

“你是星灵族，而我只是人类。”

李赫宰再也忍不住内里喷涌而出的酸涩，他小心翼翼地将那张照片放回笔记本里，又把笔记本放回了抽屉内。顿时他仿佛浑身的力量都一瞬间被抽干一般，无力地倒在了床上。

他早就不是他口中的“星灵族”了。

一个被诅咒的生物，在世间游荡，靠血液为生的怪物而已。

说好听点，他姑且被称呼为血族。

通俗点，他就是人类眼中的吸血鬼，为了血液而猎杀人类，普通人对他避之不及。

在这种痛苦中，他的回忆又穿过一层层迷雾，回到了从前。

03

1886年，年纪相仿的他们，一个出生在春天，一个出生在秋天。

两个人都出身富商家庭，虽然财力不及那些能被记住名字、富可敌国的大财阀，但生活也不愁吃喝，不用担心有今朝没明日，不用考虑同一件衣服到底还有修补多少次，不用害怕自己的家挡不住日晒雨淋。

两家还是邻居，关系也极好，自打两个孩子出生以来，他们待在一起的时间估计能跟他们出生的时间画个约等号。

用李赫宰母亲的话来说，李东海从一出生就是个漂亮娃娃。上帝一定在赐予他容貌的时候花了更多的心思，天使们也一定给了他十足的眷顾。她曾断言，没有人能否认他这张脸有多么好看，就连鬼怪看见他也会被灌迷魂药。

因为母亲对李东海表露出的不加掩饰的喜爱，甚至让人感觉压过自己儿子一头，李赫宰时常怀疑到底谁才是她的亲生儿子。

有一回他陪着母亲在庭院打理花草，母亲正跟他聊天，眼瞧着邻居家的院子里冒出一个李东海，大老远就双眼放光，“东海啊，我们小美男，快过来阿姨这里。”赶紧招呼人家过来，生怕李东海跑走一样。

话虽如此，但李赫宰并不讨厌李东海，跟所有人一样，他很喜欢李东海。

李东海仿佛生来就是他的小粉丝一样，很喜欢跟他黏在一起，就像他的小尾巴一样。

李东海很喜欢亲近他，对他丝毫没有心防，不论大事小事，都喜欢跟他分享。

李东海对他有一种说不清道不明的崇拜，他从不吝啬任何一句对李赫宰的夸赞之词，总是如此明明白白地告诉别人李赫宰有多优秀。他会一次又一次地说，“我觉得你是最帅的”，即便别人觉得这个世界上没有人的外貌能超越李东海；他会说，“你真的是天才啊”，只因为他在家族聚会上短时间内就作出了一首四行诗；他甚至会夸赞，“你是星灵族，而我只是人类”，只因为他在他心里就是一个特别的存在。

李东海向来都是大胆地向别人表达自己的情感的，对李赫宰也不例外。他开心的时候，会拥抱他、亲吻他的脸颊；他闹脾气的时候，会动手动脚；他难过的时候，会跟李赫宰依靠在一起，舔舐自己的伤口。

而李赫宰呢？

虽然对方不承认，但对于这个比自己小六个月的弟弟，李赫宰是无比宠爱的，这确实是所有人都有目共睹的。

他总是非常照顾李东海，甚至可以容忍他一切的无理取闹。

有人曾经跟李赫宰开玩笑，说：“明明不是亲生的，你都把他当宝贝弟弟一样溺爱了。”

彼时李赫宰只是一笑而过，回答道：“谁不喜欢李东海呢。”

李东海一直在他掌心里啊。

十九年来，李赫宰一直心安理得地承认他对李东海的喜欢。

直到有一天，他发现他实际上喜欢早已经超出了他原本对这种感情的界定。

两个少年早已经历过青春期，在别人家，十几岁的孩子都在物色能交付一生的对象了，而他们俩似乎不曾对任何人产生悸动。

那天，李东海说自己得到一本非常有趣的书，邀请李赫宰到自己家里来，要跟他一起分享。

那是一本来自西洋的小说译本，不厚，李赫宰吃过早餐后就去了李东海的家里，他们窝在李东海房间的床上，从上午看到下午，又看到了晚上，小说的一大半就被他们看完了。

李东海看着外面的夜色，咬着自己粉嫩柔软的唇思索了一阵，便问李赫宰：“今晚在这里过夜吗？一起把这本书看完吧。”

李赫宰根本不需要犹豫就答应了，他出去了一会儿，吩咐了李东海家的管家，麻烦人家跑个腿到自己家里说一声，很快又回到了李东海身边。

他没有注意到李东海像小猫偷腥的笑。

李东海知道，在这种“小要求”上，李赫宰不会拒绝他。

深夜降临，那本小说快被他们看到底了，书中的男女主角也敞开心扉，拥抱着彼此，大胆地诉说着爱意，情到浓时，他们难舍难分。

不知道是不是书中主角浓情蜜意的催化，李赫宰看着近在咫尺的李东海，竟萌生出一种想亲吻他的冲动。

事实上他并不觉得这种感觉有多么不堪，反倒觉得水到渠成。

于是他真的吻了上去。

从他柔软的耳垂开始，轻轻咬住拉扯一下，再伸出舌头舔弄，最后用双唇含住吮吻。

李东海几乎在他凑过来那一刻就软了身子。

李赫宰转而亲吻他开始泛红的脸颊。他明明吻得那么轻，仿佛一片羽毛爱抚他的脸庞，可却让他觉得他吻过的每一处皮肤都烧起炙热的火苗，烫得他想退缩。

那双唇最后也落到了李东海的唇上，刚开始是含住他的缓缓亲吻，后来伸出舌头撬开了他的牙关，放肆地侵略他的口腔。李东海被他吻得意乱情迷，在李赫宰张开双臂搂住他的腰的时候软在他的怀抱里，甚至主动抱住他的脖子，让两具身体贴得更近。

两个少年将第一次青涩却热烈的亲吻献给了彼此，轻微在喘气声在两个人之间响起，两个人终于舍得分开刚才吻得难舍难分的唇。

李赫宰和李东海额头相贴，额前的碎发交缠在一起，正如他们本人一样缱绻缠绵。

他们贴得如此近，李东海望进李赫宰那双眼睛里，眯着眼笑了起来，从喉咙里露出了愉悦的气音。李赫宰看着他眯起来的那双笑眼，仿佛溢出了蜜一样甜。

“赫，我好喜欢你呀。”李东海一如往常一样大方地表达自己的爱意，这句简单而直白的表白在过去十九年里被说了无数遍，终于在今日，李赫宰听出了真正的意味。

于是他偏头凑到李东海耳边，唇紧贴着耳廓将吻未吻，轻声低语时热气洒在上面，惹得李东海的身体一阵酥麻。

他听见李赫宰说：“我也喜欢你。”

04

自那晚起，互通心意的两个人就更加抓紧单独相处的时间，甚至在两家聚餐的时候，他们也会坐在一起，然后趁长辈不注意，在桌下偷偷牵起对方的手。

他们甚至约定说，等他们再长大些，就搬出家里，或许他们可以到另一座城市，两个人一起生活，平静地度过以后的人生。

每次他们见面，都会为他们未来的蓝图再添几笔，只可惜还未等到他们有能力实现，一场始料未及的战争爆发了。

那是一场因为政府内部分裂而导致的内战。无情的战火由北至南一路蔓延，一夜之间，和平的美梦破碎，战争如梦魇一样日夜随行，扼住所有人的命门。

随着战争席卷而来的，还有肆虐的瘟疫。

人们不知道这场瘟疫从何而起，但他们迷信地认为这是遍地尸首的怨灵对这场战争的诅咒。

不仅诅咒了发起战争的罪魁祸首，更诅咒了这场战争所有的波及者，上至龙钟老人，下至几个月的幼婴，无一幸免。

他们不知道是哪里出了错误，总之就是突然有一天，第一个感染这种瘟疫的人、第一个因此死去的人出现了。没有人敢外出，生怕在外面多呼吸一秒就会惹上这个麻烦，可是待在自己的小围城里，又不知何时会被四处蔓延的战争波及，躲也不是，逃也不是。

仿佛一切都陷入了绝境。

两个养尊处优的小少爷横遭这一场天灾人祸，落了个家破人亡。

家宅被入驻的军队霸占，一家几口连带下人都被赶了出去，流亡的路上，身边至亲一个个死去，或遭逢炮火，或感染瘟疫。

最后的最后，只剩下李赫宰和李东海相依为命。

两个人找到一处安全的避难之地，可以歇下几天喘口气，那天晚上，李东海紧紧抱着李赫宰，第一次崩溃地大哭。

他坚强了好久，所有泪水都硬生生地咽了回去，至此终于忍不住了。

李赫宰当时只是静静地回抱他，轻轻拍着他的背以示安慰，他感觉到李东海的泪水顺着颈间的皮肤滑进衣料底下，甚至打湿了他的衣襟，紧紧地跟自己的皮肤贴在一起。

李东海哭了很久，哭到没有力气，哭到流不出眼泪，无声地在李赫宰怀里颤抖。

直到这时李赫宰才对他说话：“还有我在。”

他一遍又一遍地亲吻着李东海哭红了的眼角，他何尝不是将难过与痛苦硬吞回去，只是他知道，当他们其中一个人脆弱的时候，另一个就一定要坚强。

李赫宰短短的一句话仿佛有无比的力量，几乎是瞬间就让他慌乱的心安定下来。他们在黑暗里紧紧相拥，就像是在沉浮的世间抓住了那根能带来希望的稻草。

他们能依靠的只有彼此了。

“我还要陪着你，”他听见自己的声音，“一直到头发花白。”

“我们会一直在一起的。”

真可惜。李赫宰心里想。

他要食言了。

彼时在荒郊野岭的崖边，满身鲜血的李赫宰被一个满脸横肉的大汉踩在脚下。

几个月前他们在路上被人打晕带走，再醒过来的时候，人已经被关进了笼子里。

没错，是囚禁野兽的那种笼子。

他们被抓进了一个以人为亮点的马戏团里，似乎在战时这种看人做马戏表演的节目更能让饱受战争摧残的人得到抚慰，这个马戏团所到之处，受众极多。

表演者却遭受着惨无人道的对待，训练时甚至连野兽都不如。李赫宰曾看见一个人因为拒绝“浴火”表演而被活活打死。

所谓“浴火”，就是让人跳进火盆里做出各种花样，然后再从火里出来。这种节目，表演者的结局非死即伤，但麻木的观众觉得有趣，看着表演者用生命作为代价给他们作秀，他们吹哨、鼓掌，甚至看着被活活烧死在火盆里的可怜人大笑。

在这种混乱的年代，一切都被扭曲了。

李赫宰决定跟李东海逃离这里。他们用计打昏了看管笼子的人，用钥匙打开了锁，然后按着烂熟于心的路线，一路逃离了这个噩梦。

可是被其他笼子里的人发现，他们不甘心有人逃离，因为他们需要有人一起跟他们受苦，于是他们大叫，招来马戏团的其他人。震怒的团长亲自带人抄着刀去追回逃脱的笼中兽。

眼看着就要被追上了，李赫宰将李东海推向了分岔口上另一条密林丛生的小路，那里面环境凶险，马戏团的人肯定不敢贸然追上。在李东海身后叫了几声“不要回头，继续跑”之后，看着眼前人分秒必争向前奔跑的背影，李赫宰突然停下脚步，回头跑向另一条路。

最后团长抓住了满身是伤的他，马戏团里可没有好的医生能给人看病治伤，大概是觉得他这样也等于没救，干脆就这样一刀了结了他，一了百了，而且也能泄愤。

眼看着团长挥起了刀，李赫宰下意识地闭上了眼睛。

温热的鲜血浇灌在他裸露的皮肤上，随之而来的是一股血腥味，却没有利刃劈裂身体的剧痛。可是他此前身体上的伤口依旧很痛，他还是能感觉到自己的血液从身体上那些裂口流失。

他听见了大刀从手上掉落的声音，感觉到了一具软绵绵的身体倒在了自己身上，压得自己有些呼吸困难。

半晌后，李赫宰才努力地睁开自己的眼睛，脸上被溅到鲜血的缘故，刚开始他的视线有些模糊，好一会儿才看清倒在自己身上的就已经双眼圆睁着死去的团长，脖颈的伤口甚至还在向外喷出鲜血。

失血过多的李赫宰被吓得推开了那具逐渐变冷的尸体，然后才猛地注意到在场的第三人。

那是一个高瘦的男人，虽然苍白的皮肤上溅到了不少鲜血，但看着那张脸也让李赫宰感到安心，五官柔和，温润得像一块玉，李赫宰想，冰块遇上他也会融化成春水吧。

正在少年看呆的时候，那个男人开口了：“你还好吧？”

好温柔，他的声音太温柔了。

李赫宰很想安心地说“没事”，但实际上他的情况并不好，血液流失过多让他的意识开始模糊，努力动了几次嘴都说不出话。

“你伤得很重，”男人一边说，一边上前两步，蹲在了他身边，“很快就会死去。”

“死”这个字似乎对他存在某种刺激性，他瞬间就想起了自己看李东海的最后一眼，是那个人听他的话不管不顾向前跑的身影，想到心爱的人他又有点不甘心，眼神里冒出了一团死灰复燃的火。

李东海有顺利逃脱吗？那群马戏团的人会追上他吗？那片丛林有没有挡住他们追逐的步伐？如果没有，李东海现在好吗？如果他逃掉了，只身一人的他该怎么办？

他知道李东海一个人也可以很好，但他舍不得丢下他一个人活在世上。

那个男人好像感受到了他此刻的心情，又问到：“你想活下去吗？”

他把“活”的音咬得格外重。

“我还有......很珍视的人，我想守着他......”李赫宰已经没有什么力气发出声音了，说出这句话仿佛快要耗干他仅存的生命力，下一秒血液呛到他的咽喉里，他开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。

男人金色的眼瞳有些颤动，半晌后他又问：“付出什么代价都可以吗？”

李赫宰眼里坚定的光好像阳光一样要灼伤他，最终他得到了李赫宰点头示意的信号，没有犹豫地，那个男人凑近他，露出了藏在嘴唇下的两颗尖牙。

“我可以让你活下来，你的时间会永远停止于此，但是作为代价，时间不会让你产生任何改变，你会一直眼睁睁地看着这世间千千万万的变化，从此你追求的东西只剩下一样——那就是鲜血。”

话音刚落，丝毫没有给李赫宰一丝反应的时间，男人就埋头咬住他的脖子，锐利的尖牙轻而易举地刺穿了他柔嫩的颈部皮肤，所有的感官都在他的意识里尖叫着有多痛。

李赫宰这才意识达到眼前的男人是传说中的吸血鬼，但是他并没有吸食自己的血，很快就松开了他的脖子。

“我把自己的吸血鬼毒素注入了你的身体，”男人再次说话了，“初拥的过程会很痛苦，真的想活下去的话，就要努力撑过去。”

男人冰冷的手指触到他的皮肤，他在轻轻地为自己理顺额前凌乱的头发。

最初身体并没有什么异常，李赫宰在地上躺了好一会儿，才开始明白初拥的痛苦。

心脏好像突然被一双手狠狠揪住一般，剧烈的疼痛瞬间传遍身上的每一根神经，并且一点点被放大，他痛到无法呼吸，不能动弹，只能无力地张大嘴，徒劳地换取外界的空气。

紧接着身体开始不由自主地抽搐，他觉得在男人的眼里，他一定很像一条被抓出水的鱼，在空气的折磨下苦苦挣扎地扑腾。

很痛，身体内的每一寸都好痛，一阵像被千万根细针扎着，一阵像被重锤连番砸着，一阵又像被烈火烧灼着。

如果说自己的身体内有一个小小的世界的话，李赫宰敢肯定现在就是世界末日，一切都在分崩离析，骨头好像都碎裂了，血液好像都凝固了，甚至心脏也不再跳动了。有一股神秘而残酷的力量在他的身体内横冲直撞，无情地毁灭着他的身体。他的身体此时暴露在阳光下，他感觉裸露在外的皮肤正在被阳光灼烧溃烂，灭顶的疼痛里外夹击，让他生不如死。

就在这时，脑海里出现了李东海的身影，他睁着那双含着星星的眼睛，问他：“我们会一直在一起的，对吧？”

那是他们还被关在笼子里的时候，李东海问他的话。

当时他回答的是，“一定会的。”

只是现在他并不能回答这个仅存在意识中的问题了，最后一波毁灭性的痛苦袭来，所有的意识在一瞬间的熄灭，他咳出一口鲜血，陷入了无尽的黑暗中。

-TBC-


End file.
